MLP-one fatal Nightmare Night
by 300zs360
Summary: For Shadow Mane and Ruby it all started on Nightmare Night when in ahouse they discoverd a supernatural enterty within and went through a night of hell. The mare still haunts haunts her.
1. Chapter 1

One Fatal Nightmare Night

Chapter 1

The house is quiet as Shadow slumbers, She lays on the floor boards of an old looking house as she tosses and turns "No, no. I'm sorry" she moans before she jolts up to the sound of a door being bucked in. Her ruby eyes grow big as the bang startles her awake. "Holy Shit" she shrieks and moves backwards to the wall. The Mare in the door way is silhouetted in darkness, but Shadow knows who stands there. "Why do you keep bringing me back here is my fear so appetising to you, you sick buck" Shadow freezes as the mares eyes narrow to stare at her "Why can't you leave me alone" . The mare says nothing and starts to move forward, her eyes still narrowed. "Because you still want to find me, did you really think nightmare night would be would be the last you would see of me? The dark mare screeches directly at Shadow, as she gets closer to her with eyes full of evil and malice.

Back in her little house not too far from the Everfree, Shadow awakes in a sweating and screaming. She breeves heavily as a tear drip's down her face. It was just another nightmare, another nightmare which has awoken her at midnight. She gets out of bed and goes into the shower. She moans with pleasure as the water falls onto her, soaking her ruffled up jet black mane, and running down her mousey brown coat. She kneels ageists the showers wall and closes her eyes relaxes herself, both mentally and physically.

She steps out of the bathroom with a towl around her body and sits on her bed. She looks down with a face of worry as a tear drops down her face. "Why do you still haunt me she say with a choked tone. Time passes and Shadow is about to get back into bed when she hears a knock at the door. She jumps slightly before going to answer it. She hesitates a she gets to the door and looks at the handle with a nervous look in her eyes. She opens the door to find a red maned mare smiling at her "Hi Shadow" a small smile ascends on Shadows face as she looks at the mare "Ruby what brings you here" Ruby tilts her head "Have you been crying" Shadow says nothing as she wipes around her eye "Want to come in" without hesitation Ruby steps in and gives Shadow a kiss on the lips, before rubbing her ageist hers "Did you have another nightmare "she says caringly.

The next morning Shadow awakes. Ruby's head is rested on Shadows side. No matter how a night mare, Ruby always knows how to make things better for Shadow, by just being there, by her side. She gently nudges Ruby's head "Morning, want some breakfast" Ruby yarns, what time is it" Shadow looks at her alarm "12". Ruby kisses Shadow on the neck "Sure"

As they sit down and eat Ruby starts talking directly to her "These nightmares are getting worse aren't they. She gulps down a piece of fruit nods. "Ruby looks at Shadow with caring eyes "Shadow, what happened nightmare night. " Was just a one-time thing" she says whilst eating. "Exactly, try to forget. If you keep thinking about it, you're going to drive crazy" "I think about, because It haunts me, that mare whatever she is" Ruby looks at Shadow with eyes of sympathy "I believe you but I can't follow you. That thing nearly killed us both, so the way I see it is, to stop thinking about it. It torments you and you let it, forget it. I don't want to lose you Shadow" "I understand" she says after a purse. "I'm going to the house tonight I need to contact this thing" Ruby finishes eating and walks around the table. She looks at Shadow with a gentle, understanding expression, before giving her a beck on the cheek "I'm free tomorrow night, wait till then" "I thought you said-" "Just this once" she interrupts" with a firm but loving tone. Before walking off "I'll be in the room"

Not much time has passed in Shadows room as Ruby flips through a fashion book, which is floating due to her magic. She focuses on each page, tilting her head in curiosity to certain pages. The earth pony walks in casually. She stands near the door and smiles at Ruby "So where you going somewhere tonight" "A fashion show, want to come" "Sound fun" she responds, with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

One Fatal Nightmare night

Chapter 2

The show had not yet started as Shadow awkwardly walks around with Ruby, with a decorated looking cookie in one hoove. She doesn't say much as she awkwardly nibbles on the cookie. Ruby looks Shadows direction "You ok" she says as she turns her head to shadow. "Um yeah I'm just not used to being around this many ponies, in one place, plus I don't know anything about fashion" Ruby gives her a peck on the cheek, being in a public made Shadow blush a little. "You don't have to, just be yourself" "Myself" she says under her breath.

"Oh hello, uh Ruby was it your dress looks fabulous this evening" a white unicorn enthusiastically says as she appears. The style of her purple mane makes Shadow look with intrigue. The white unicorn looks her way with a smile "You like it Darling" Shadow makes instant eye contact with the mare "Um yeah your hair looks really nice" "Thank you um-" "This is Shadow" Ruby interrupts she's my mare friend, Shadow this is Rarity, we've met a few times at these events" "It's nice to meet you" The white unicorn looks at Shadow with a smile "You seem nervous, first time at a fashion show" "First time at any gathering like this" she responds "Don't worry dear as soon as the night gets going you should feel fine, plus I like your dress its very pretty " Shadow smiles and bashfully looks down at the black and red dress with the sparkles around it. "Ready for show" Ruby lovingly says as she looks shadow's way with a smile.

Shadow relaxed as the shows main event gets on the way and she was seeing the unique styles of ever mare and cult on the catwalk. She was even seeing some styles she liked, due to how dark and obscure they looked. Half way through Shadow was startled when the lights went out and the lights in the area came on and where flashing around the stage area. Shadow blinks her eyes as she tried to focus her vision on the models without getting to distracted by the lights.

She starts feeling dizzy as the main event looks like it's starting to draw to a close. She taps Ruby on the shoulder "Can we get out of here for a bit" "Are you ok" Shadow nods and tries to smile. "Come on lets go" Ruby says through the noise of the room.

They both get outside. Shadow steps out first and has to prop herself up ageist the wall. She turns her head to the side, like she can feel a presents around the area which had got her visual attention. Ruby is talking to her but she can't hear any of what she is saying as she looks at the area. A black smoky figure appears and takes the shape of the same mare she saw in the house. Her red piercing eyes stare directly at Shadow. The mare hisses, and sends Shadow, stepping back multiple steps and falling over whilst screaming "Shadow relax its ok" Ruby exclaims with a raised but caring tone". She puts a front leg around Shadow "She was there" Ruby looks in the same direction and sees nothing "It's ok sweaty I got you, its ok" She strokes Shadows mane with care.

After the event Shadow finds herself back at Ruby's place holding a cup of tea in her hooves. Ruby sits next to her, with her head rested on Shadows shoulder "I ruined your night!" she looks up at Shadow "No you didn't" "I didn't" she responds"You've been having trouble I get it, and I'm here for you". Shadow gently strokes down Ruby's mane "Thank you"


End file.
